Dc comics extended multiverse
DCEM ( '' '' '' 'DC Comics has been extended plural' ''), developed by DC Comics and Warner Brothers Pictures is a series of films. DC (a little) with budgets of many major films at the same time as a film on a low budget and minor characters that will be unique, cinematic success. Also, there is DCEM DCEU, Arrowverse, Teen Titans, go!, Gotham, Back, Black Lightning, and he never takes place in a world that should be noted. Summary of experience Since 1986, since the mid-seventies, the American government has been a multilateral way human population. Clearly, some people seemed ashamed of Physics found to be specific. They Technology metahumans. It is vastly superior to that of the Earth at the same time, our technology is dangerous, and that continued. Vigilantes is now called the government and the secret service was created years Argus, metahumans, technology and analysis for the vigilantes. Argus and his captains, Amanda Waller and Wade Eiling, Argus Since the beginning of this operation, Ltd. are employed in 1980. They hope that does not become corrupt or abusive. Died before the first film was Eiling experiment and with complete control over the creation of metahuman Argus Waller. It is an important milestone in the Bat-Man (2016) Retired Vigilante, aka Batman, Bruce Wayne is difficult company management, as well as the adopted son of Dick found. She and her son, the kind of work to be found, but he gradually feel a sense of hurting him, and one story only. This is a new crime lord / thief Gotham City, the richest part of the attack will not help. He wants to return to Bruce, he can keep a secret, and why, as well as with the need to rely on Batman should return to reflect. His abilities, both Bruce and Batman, but his new enemy thrown into jeopardy discovered who he really was. Home screen: * Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman. * [Http://www.imdb.com/name/nm6016511/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Finn Wolfhard as Dick Greyson. * [Http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005212/?ref_=nv_sr_2 Ian McClellan Alfred pence. * [Http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0799777/?ref_=nv_sr_1 J.K. Simmons as Commissioner Jim Gordon / Gordon. * [Http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0362873/?ref_=nv_sr_2 David Harewood OSWALD Cobblepot / Penguin. * David Tennant as Joker (). * Keala solution as Amanda Waller (credit event, the end of the period 1). * Hugh Jackman may Allah be pleased with him, he Ghul (the scene of the end of the period 2). Scenes One thing is certain: * During the war between Batman and the Penguin, Penguin rants, he himself, but also for two other reasons why you need the money. He is, finally, a larger amount of money is to destroy all the innocent. Batman is the second reason Penguin, but he only answered: "I have some plans with my friends." * Dick, and his adoptive father, Batman found out on a march against crime, he immediately asked for help. After Bruce's first, even if it does not want to Dick Batcave relax and control the poison antidote for the poison, Alfred (Penguin). Bruce, Penguin Goons once a day after the fight, the elderly, may be a hero to help him, saying that he and his admiration for the works of Dick and decides . * Loans Adam West, Michael Quito, George Clooney, Christian Bale, Will Arnett, Burt Ward, Scott Menville, and Michael Cera, or earlier under special thanks to Batman or Robin are among the actors who played them all. Scenes End Credits: * A secret figure is the entrance to the Batcave. Director of returning as Batman, "Waller?" He responded with "Batman. This is a really good idea. We need help." * Observers of the seat by a large number of people around. He is attentive observers. All of them are contained in the Batman video footage. He smirks and says: "The plan also Cobblepot not ... good." He will appear in a full-body, she suddenly cried and clung to the suffering and pain. This may Allah be pleased with him, it is clear that Ghul. He is going to look at Aquamarine containing any liquid into a hole. He and shining in Aquamarine, and physically. He frowns and says: "This is not a body, my mind, even if it is at the point of death. I may have only one life. Should be the new leader of the League." Other Information: * Batman motivation to fight crime, "and that it is due to the unfortunate death of his parents have anything to deserve what is happening. * The rich people want to stay in Penguin's first by greed, he thinks that it is destroying innocent people, to pronounce it, but at the end of the month and that half of the money received by the fire, while the other half of the money " some of my friends will help. " * Promotional films with the theme is the classic Batman theme Danny Elfman. Therefore Woman (2016) At a secret agent of the island, http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Paradise_Island Amazon Europe after the purchase will help you fly. Diana, tough but compassionate Amazon, to help find him, he decides to leave Paradise Island. They came, Opal harmful to the city of Circe. Circe, attributes of God, pure, magic, trying to prove that their mental processes used. Diana is only with the help of a shield, he must deal with a sword http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/God_Killer_(Sword), Lasso of Truth Review the strategic Steve Trevor. However, the provision of information about human, Circe, Diana begins to have second thoughts. Home screen: * Gal Gadot Themyscira / Wonder Diana as a Woman. * [Http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1517976/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Chris Pine Steve Trevor. * Connie Nielson Hippolyta. * Sara Canning Circe. * Keala Amanda Waller (credit event, the end of the period) as a solution. Virtue, one thing is certain: He previously played Wonder Woman actress credits, Linda Carter special thanks. Virtue is not a loan: * Steve Trevor http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/A.R.G.U.S._(Prime_Earth) met with the Arab and Amanda Waller Orientation. "Circe is dead?" She asks. "Yes i do." Steve Trevor calmly replied. Waller has created, and you can not correct. "You decided to kill him? Nanites? Poisonous gas?" She asks. "No, no. I, as well as the methods, this really meta. He half-God." He is whispering with excitement for this last part, he said. "Good." Says Waller. "Now, perhaps, we have the opportunity." Other information: * Circe he moved to his own people http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gods wants to prove that it is not true. He is truly the god of war, Ares http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Ares_(Prime_Earth). Lord, who Diana finally still, he also came to the conclusion: a very long time, and this is the truth depended on. Flame (2017) When Barry Allen, the thirst for justice, the programmer, it is impossible that it can run at speeds of up to nine months in a coma wakes up! He learned to be a good use of the powers of the Honorable Ralph Dibny hero by the public and managed to achieve success in almost every war. However, Mirror Master, IATA and the master bank robber, he bested several times, and it seems more likely. Barry, as well as his childhood crush innocent Iris West of wooing and his father continues his crusade to clear his name, you need to control his powers. Home screen: * Grant Gaster as Barry Allen / Flash. * Emma Watson Iris West. * [Http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000120/?ref_=nv_sr_1 as Jim Carrey Ralph Dibny / long-Man. * as John Wesley Shipp Henry Allen. * [Http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0365768/?ref_=nv_sr_1 as Michelle Harrison Nora Allen. * [Http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0185819/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Daniel Craig Sam Scudder / Mirror Master. * Keala Amanda Waller as a solution. A credit event, the end of the period (1). * Wentworth Miller Leonard Snart. (Credit event, the end of the period 2). Scenes One thing is certain: * Barry, he can run so fast that many of the negative effects of Iris swan once theorized that a spacetime energy reserved Speed Force. * What was with the villain, he was one of Ralph's mementoes of exposure "weapon" / / Cameron_Mahkent_ (Prime_Earth) Icicle. It is encased in a glass dish. * He has already played a flash thanks to special credits as an actor, John Wesley Shipp. Scenes End Credits: * Many Orientation troops surrounding Amanda Waller, Iron Heights Prison. Enters the prison, Gregory Wolfe , "who are you?" Amanda asked, calmly answered, "I'm Amanda Waller, Argus director. Samuel Scudder, I'm here." Babic, he answered with a question of his mouth: "I, for one thing." * Two images are formed with a gloved hand. One of the tricks is the Mirror Master, and the other in his skull with an arrow boomerang is a male corpse. As the owner of these photos pictures sit on a table. This is known as Captain Cold Leonard Snart. "Maybe I can use them in his pockets in the house ..." And Ralph, another photo of the light frost, icicles will continue. "Hehe ... I think I'll take one of these for myself." Other Information: * Banks have moved Mirror Master to steal theft can not make payments at a hospital, he must die in order to save his life. Flash, Mirror Master and Iron Heights prison after sending it, Central City Police Department, thanks to $ 2,000. Evan "McCulloch a teenager," Scudder's Hospital will be used to finance projects. Of Water (2017) Arthur Curry Aquaman, a part-time superhero, Atlantis and the water is a part-time king of the city. For many years, the love of his rule, and his wife, along with flexible. However, a leader of rumors started to spread about the usefulness of real power, Arthur. This mechanized murder of Black Manta revenge killing of innocent Atlanteans. To solve the problem, Aquaman and the Atlantis humanity and the union is calling for the creation of Batman. This will save the city of Manta a terrorist? Home screen: * Jashinski, Arthur Curry / Aquaman. * Queen St. John Amber. * Pali Nuidis Vulko. * Yahya Abdul Matin II David Ray / Black Manta. * Kidman Atlanna. * Bruce Wayne / Batman, ben affleck. * Keala Amanda Waller (credit event, the end of the period) as a solution. * Harleen Quinzel / Billy company as Harley Quinn. (Credit event, the end of the period). * Will Smith, Floyd Lawton / Deadshot. (Credit event, the end of the period). Virtue, one thing is certain: Previously, he was an actor playing Aquaman as loans, thanks to Alan Michael Richardson. Virtue is not a loan: * Batman, he secretly pm Amanda Waller contacts for Aquaman meeting, saying that he needs help. Soon Aquaman, now allied to claim that it could call into question the reduced its reputation. Argus: "We are communicating with someone on the" Task Force X must be used, and Amanda, in a timely manner, and thanked him, and fled. After that, respectively, including Harley Quinn, Deadshot, and two other prison cells, from a security officer. Other information: * Atlanteans into the murder of Kara Aquaman is no reason to kill his father. A Suicide Squad (minors, 2017 film) Aquaman and Batman refuses to go to a foreign country, Argus director Amanda Waller Bialya criminals metahumans and its limited supply. He misled into Bialya team wins the queen bee is required villains, each with their own attributes and skills. Waller's "Self-DD", the good news is controlled by a bomb placed upon them. Bad news? Queen Bee Awake, its activities may use metahuman powers, and a second person with the "Enchantress" archaeologist divisor innocent person, a victim of the riots. Home screen: * Will Smith, Floyd Lawton / Deadshot. * Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn as Billie Piper. * Jay Courtney George "Digger" Harkness / Captain Boomerang. * Chato Santana / El Diablo, Jay Hernandez. * Sam Scudder / Mirror Daniel Craig as Lord. * Rick Flag as Joel Kinnaman. * Karen Fukuhara Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Werner Zytle / Vertigo. * Keala Amanda Waller as a solution. * Tala Ashe as Nura Sah-Zala / queen. * Black Delevingne June Moone / Enchantress. * Wentworth Miller, Leonard Snart / Captain Cold (as a credit event, the end of the period). Scenes One thing is certain: * He previously played Harley Quinn credits as an actress Tara, with special thanks. Scenes End Credits: * Mirror Master and the Odessa prison cells suddenly broke the ice and the ice is simple. Captain Cold light frost, icicles, and wearing a blue parka, blue-tinted Corona is still there. Come! ", This prison is broken and I have two. I would not take the lead here because I believe that I have a job." Other Information: * Must Suicide Squad Suicide (2017) was selected for each of the members of the members of the specific details. ** Deadshot, it has ranged attacks with small arms, as well as if it would be difficult for the positions were fired for the ability to make shots. ** Harley agility and Acrobatics. ** The boomerang has ranged lockpicking skills, as well as voice. ** Diablo UNODC Enchantress his metahuman abilities may have magical properties, and may cause damage to the Enchantress is magical. ** Mirror Master can reach places due to the fall of emergency. He also can use the lure to get past opponents. ** Rick Flag Squad with a bomb in his pocket, because of their distance can be ordered. ** Katana will serve as a guard, Rick. ** Finally, Vertigo risk no harm will come to him, the guards have metahuman. * Captain Boomerang Flash Bel-Rêve. Steel Man (2018) However, in connection with the loss of his father, a sad, Clark Kent who he really is talking about his adoptive mother, Martha. Realizing he can not keep a secret forever, and for the basement, it seems, came to Earth, a strange device. of his best friends with Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane, and dealt with according to the rules of the fantasy planet. However, by chance while searching for information, and they violated a plane that is the Kryptonian military general, to open a portal and its extremist army fled. Clark Kent now, rescue and demolition must accept his destiny as Zod. Home screen: * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Kal-El / Superman. * Louis Lane, Preston. * Jimmy Graham Dacre Montgomery. * Martha Kent Diane Lane. * Michael Shannon / Dru-Zod General Zod. * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor. * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman credit event, the end of the period (1). Scenes One thing is certain: * Loans Christopher, Tom mad, Dean Kane, George Hettauey under special thank above all, who are the actors who played Superman. Scenes End Credits: * Clark Kent (Superman Zod reimprisoned) can rest in the Fortress of Solitude, Batman. Clark begins: "You're the-" is shocked to find that there is, but I interrupted him. "Yes, I'm Batman. I need your help. Tell me, Lex Luthor, you know?" * Lex Luthor, LexCorp headquarters in his office, and was trying to call someone. "Nura? Nura Sah-Zala?" Oh, he can not reach Sah-Zala. "Waller was must've killed him. Yes, you want something done ..." He grabs a distance to the wall and it clicks. On returning to dark green walls, mechanical suit. "... We think of it." ustice League (2018) Waller, the director of Batman killed recently informed the Queen Bee, supervillain, underground Kryptonian technology for the collection of corrupt billionaire Lex Luthor was working. To combat it is to gather a group of heroes, Batman; Man, Amazon Princess, steel king of Atlantis and the Scarlet Speedster! After laboratory tests as well as the tragic accident in the shadow of a new hero, the man / machine Cyborg. However, Luthor and the new Justice League, called Download Center (Superman) Here you using any other crystalline substance, apparently, is much more powerful. However, the green rocks and mechanical suit, a dream, a human adventure, which can make a living using Kryptonian technology was ... angry with the characters on this team has the ability to connect to stop Luthor, Doomsday monster all do? Home screen: * Bruce Wayne / Batman, Ben Affleck. * Barry Allen, Grant Gaster / Flash * Jashinski, Arthur Curry / Aquaman. * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Kal-El / Superman. * Diana Prince / Wonder Woman Gal Gadot. * Ray Fisher, Victor "Vic" Stone / Cyborg. * Jensen Ackles as Hal Jordan / Green light. * Keala Amanda Waller as a solution. * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor. * Uxas / Darkseid Michael Leon Wooley (credit event, the end of the period). * Desaad Jamie Harris (as a credit event, the end of the period). Scenes One thing is certain: * Movie Rick & Modo, a man is sitting on his couch will shorten up a story from Coast. He was faced with a sudden pop up of a green ring any alarm. He is fighting a Day and a ring fitting to join the Justice League. * Loans ago Nadira-Spacey, Michael Rosenbaum, Jean Hekmen, John Shea, Lex, with special thanks to all the participants to Luthor. Scenes End Credits: * A volcano forces and giant purple and red hood man walked towards the throne of hornblende. This man Desaad, Darkness ... Darkseid right hand of God. It provides information of the hologram, the purple box. Penguin, ra! Ghul, Captain Cold, Black Manta, on Mugshots, Vertigo, and the number of Lex Luthor. "These are people who are land-1 is more than the defense took over, sir. 3 and 15, had little defense, but the universe-" "Silence, Desaad. I can use the other allies there. .." His eyes are orange energy and shining black. This is only a sign of omega-metal cut with a black screen. The words "anti-crisis". the movie ends on a screen. Details Phase One * Aquaman is scheduled to be released before the beginning of the Flash. * Before burning Suicide Squad (2017), Red Tornado or hawkman Suicide Squad movie guessed that was in a hurry to be revealed. His third was just as accurate, correct. ** pixels Justice League appear to be a green light either. He also guessed that it was Jl TBA game hawkman. Misc. * Shade, this is the holy spirit, friend Tayya MCU Stage 4 Category:Multiverses Category:DC Comics has expanded plural